Filling the Void
by Sango-sama
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated, but killing him turned out to be just the beginning.


Filling the Void 

Prologue

Sango-sama

Disclaimer:  It's the same old song and dance.  We all wished we owned Inuyasha (as well as the rest of the male cast) to use as...ummm...as we like...  Yeah.

Author's Notes:  Yes, it's another new story.  I'm sorry.  

_Would you be mine?_

_Could you be mine?_

_Won't you be..._

_My Beta?_

::Snort::  Wanna beta-read?  Please!

*****

Sango was smiling brilliantly, barely fighting back the joyful tears that welled up in here eyes.  For so long, she hadn't even been sure that it was possible, although she had fought long and hard alongside the others just to be able to carry on that hope.

Every scar, every bruise...all of it was worth it.  Just to be able to hold her brother in her arms again.  And for it to truly be her brother, whose memory was intact, both the good and the bad...he was no longer just an animated puppet sent to do Naraku's bidding.

He was back, her mind chanted, still heavy with disbelief.  She was hugging him fiercely, almost afraid to let go, lest he be taken away from her again.  Her brother had come back to her.

And it was all because of one little girl, whose hand was now being held delicately in the grasp of finely manicured claws.  She was looking up the claw's owner, eyes shining with childlike innocence and mirth.

Sesshoumaru, for all his fierce pride in being without the stigma of human inadequacy, had caved to his young human ward's request.  Tensaiga had somehow used its magic to free her brother from the grips of death.

Kohaku blushed heavily, struggling to remove himself from Sango's death grip.  "Uhhh...Sango..."

Kagome giggled softly, watching the young boy grow flustered at the show of his sister's affection.  Kohaku, it seemed, was very much like Souta in that regard.  She wondered absently is the boy would be in as much awe of Sesshoumaru as Souta was of Inuyasha.

Kagome could hardly voice her relief.  It was over...finally over.  Tetsusaiga has ripped through Naraku's barrier.  They had purified Naraku's massive form, from the inside and out.  Kikyou, who was quite literally in the belly of the beast, combined her spiritual powers with Naraku's one true weakness, his human nature's love for her, manifesting them both as a sort of Achilles' heel for the others to exploit...allowing Naraku's annihilation at the cost of her undead life.  Her bones had finally returned to the grave, having completed her task of guarding the jewel.  

She gasped, more than a bit surprised to find her hand trapped in Inuyasha's.  His eyes didn't dare meet hers, but the warmth of feelings flowed through his touch, his painstaking gentleness.

Kouga stood at her other side, giving Inuyasha a fierce look, as he grabbed at her other hand.  "Leave my woman alone, Inu-koro!"

"Feh.  She ain't yours, Wimpy Wolf."

Kouga looked positively scandalized, as Kagome turned away from him and towards Inuyasha.   

She smiled as the slightest hint of a blush tinted his cheeks, her hand squeezing his gently.

No, Kikyou had not been successful in her threat to pull Inuyasha down to hell with her, something she and Kikyou both could be thankful for.  Their souls had remerged; the spite and hatred that Kikyou bore wiped out of existence alongside Naraku's massive form.  But Kikyou's love for Inuyasha remained, increasing Kagome's own feelings twofold.

They would never again be separated, no matter what time they would remain in.

The Houshi watched the scene with a sullen smile, before slipping into the woods.  

He was truly happy for his friends, there was no question of that.  Kagome and Inuyasha were now free to do as they pleased.  And Sango, she had her vindication and her brother.  

But his curse remained.  Killing Naraku had not removed its effects as he had always believed it would.  He wouldn't be able to move on with his life as he wished...to live the life that his Grandfather and Father had never been able to achieve.

His life was still very much in danger.

There had to be another way.

Draft Version


End file.
